April fools date
by Kixen
Summary: Tucker and Sam send Danny into the ghost zone with a fake love letter asking for a date to get even for an earlier prank he pulled. Will the prank they pull work, or will it back fire in there faces. Danny/Pandora Pairing rated T.
1. April fools Prank

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They belong to their original creators enjoy.

"Sam we have to get back at Danny for that April fools prank he pulled on us!" Tucker said in a annoyed tone.

"You read my mind Tucker, but for all we know Danny could be listening in on us." Sam said while looking over her shoulder.

"I doubt it. Last I checked he was fighting Skulker and kicking his ass might I add. Oh I got the perfect way to get Danny though I feel bad for the other party involved." Tucker said with a grin on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" Sam asked wanting to know.

"We Can send Danny a fake love note from a female other then yourself and say that they want to go on a date with him." Tucker said getting an angry glare from Sam.

"No way Tucker that is out of the question!" Sam said with fury.

"What is the matter? I thought you wanted to get back at Danny for the buckets full of snow prank! Oh I get it, you don't want to chance losing Danny to the girl we prank him to. Or maybe you are worried about him getting hurt." Tucker said in a teasing tone.

"Even if that was true which it isn't, Danny in only interested in me last I remembered. Valerie gave him the friends speech because of his ghost half. Paulina finally got over her crush on the ghost boy which is a miracle in itself, and every other females Danny's knows either thinks he is a loser or wants to hurt him!" Sam said trying to kill his plan.

"Not all of them Sam. There is one female we know that doesn't want to hurt him that we can use. Her name is Pandora." Said Tucker while watching Sam get a smile on her face.

"Hey you are right. Pandora doesn't hate Danny. In fact she is one of his friends now since we helped her get her box back from the box ghost." Sam said in a happy tone.

She then went on to say "Ok Tucker, make the fake love note, and have him go there. When he comes back we can let him know we got him!"

Meanwhile in Pandora Temple

"You have too much rage within you Pandora, you need to calm down before I ever take you on another date!" Said a ghost dressed up in a Greek toga.

"You don't make demands of me! You weren't even a good date! All you wanted to do was talk to your buddies while you left me alone! I wouldn't date you again if my afterlife depended on it!" Pandora shouted as she zapped her ex date away.

'Damn it! I did it again. If I keep this up no one will want to date me. If that happens, then I will be doomed to spend the rest of my afterlife alone.' Pandora thought sadly to herself.

"Maybe I could try... No that guy is a creep, and last I checked he didn't even treat his last girlfriend with respect. I guess I am doomed to be alone." Pandora said to no one in general.

Back at Tucker's house.

"Hey guys I am back from defeating Skulker. Boy that guy seriously needs to get a hobby or a new girlfriend." Danny said sourly.

"Hey Danny this came for you some time ago. From the smell of it, I think it is from a female." Tucker said while Handing Danny the letter.

Danny then opened the letter and began to read it.

Danny, I never got the chance to thank you for helping be get back my most valued treasure. Meet me at my temple at the far end of the ghost zone, and I will give you your proper reward.

Pandora PS: Come alone as my temple would hurt your friends.

"Normally I would just not respond to something like this, but since it is from one of my friends in the ghost zone, how could I say no?" Danny said making Sam and Tucker smile.

"Bye Danny, say hi to Pandora for the two of us!" Sam and Tucker said trying to hold in their laughs.

As soon as Danny was gone Sam and Tucker began to laugh out loud at what they did to Danny.

"That will teach him not to prank us! Hopefully Pandora won't hurt him too badly." Sam said worried about her best friend.

"Don't worry Sam, Pandora won't hurt him." Tucker said before bursting into laughter again.

Pandora's Temple 20 minutes later

"Hello Pandora are you in here? I have come for the reward you promised me." Danny said before slapping himself for saying that.

"Sorry about the way I said that, you don't have to give me a reward I will be on my way now!" Danny said as he turned around to leave.

Before Danny could leave the temple however, the doors closed themselves and Pandora made her presence known.

"Why Danny Phantom, I haven't seen you since you helped me get back my box. What brings you here?" Pandora asked in a sweet tone.

"Sam and Tucker gave me this letter from you." Danny said while handing Pandora the letter.

"Danny I didn't write this, it looks like you became the victim of an April fools joke Danny." Pandora stated which made Danny annoyed that he fell for the old fake love letter joke.

"However, I did want to reward you for helping me get my box back. What would you like as a reward from me? Don't say you don't want anything, because I won't take no for an answer!" Pandora said scaring Danny a little bit.

"Pandora has anyone told you that you can be very intimidating at times?" Danny asked honestly.

"You have to be when you want to be taken seriously." Pandora said still filled with some rage.

"Pandora you were a lot easier to be around when you weren't scaring me half to death." Danny answered nervously.

"I am sorry Danny, I didn't mean to scare you. You are the only friend that I have." Pandora answered honestly.

"Pandora I know you can be scary at times, but all you have to do is show people that you can be the kind gal that you showed me when we got your box back." Danny said wanting to help his friend.

"You know what, I have an idea that you can do to get back at your friends for the prank they pulled on you. How about I actually go out on that date with you Danny? That way you can get back at your friends, and we can learn more about each other in the process." Pandora said in a sweet tone once again.

"Pandora, I have never had a good date in my life to be honest. My first date was with a popular girl from my school who was only using me to get back at Sam. It didn't help that she had a amulet that turned her into a dragon when she got pissed off. The second once was with her again only this time she was overshadowed by Johnny 13's girlfriend who was using me to make him jealous. The last date I had wasn't as bad as the first two, but at the same time it was because of Technus who was pushing me towards her to take over a satellite in space." Danny finished with a sigh.

"Well I don't have a dragon amulet on, I am not overshadowed by an angry ghost, and I am doing this because I want to, not because I want to take over the world. For once I would like to go out on a date with someone who isn't a snob or arrogant jerk!" Pandora said remembering the last dates she had.

"I will meet you here at 7:30 Pandora I promise this on my honor as a hero." Danny said as he was about to leave when Pandora grabbed him. "Danny take this with you. While it isn't as powerful as the infimap, it will take you anywhere you have already been in the ghost zone." Pandora said smiling.

"Thanks I will return it when I come back for our night out." Danny said just before flying away.

Stage out

I wrote this for two reasons. One I haven't seen this pairing anywhere yet so I wanted to attempt to make this pairing, and believe it or not working on other stories helps me get ideas for my other ones. R and R people. but even if you don't I will finish this one.


	2. Pranks, fights, Dates, and advice

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in the fanfic. They belong to their respective owners enjoy part 2 of April fools Date.

Fenton works 20 minutes later

Danny came into his room invisible and changed back into Danny Fenton. As soon as he made himself visible again Jazz of all people was waiting right behind him.

"Danny there you are. Where were you all this time? Mom and Dad have been looking for you." Jazz said with concern in her voice.

"I was at Pandora's Temple in the ghost zone Jazz. Sam and Tucker wrote a fake love note from Pandora telling me to go her temple. I think they were trying to make me look like a fool in front of her for the prank I pulled on them." Danny said in a normal tone.

"Well Mom and dad have plans for us tonight, so I can't help you get out of them. So if you had any plans for tonight you are going to have to cancel them." Jazz said in her normal tone.

"Good thing I can do this now otherwise I would have a problem." Danny said as he made a copy of himself.

"When did you learn how to do that? I thought you were still having problems doing that correctly." Jazz said with some surprise in her voice.

"I master it during the Vortex incident. Oh and the other time you saw two of me before that, it was because I separated my human and ghost half." Danny said answering the unspoken question on Jazz's mind.

Danny then returned his clone back to himself just before his mother came in.

"Danny don't make any plans tonight, and if you have any plans cancel them because what we have planned tonight is very important." Maddie said in a normal tone.

"Actually mom I did have plans for tonight. I actually have a date for tonight. She was very excited when I asked her out." Danny said hoping his mother would listen.

"Sorry but you will have to tell her to cancel. Thanks to our 'Friend' Vlad, we all have to go through some stupid test to make sure we aren't ghosts." Maddie said with anger in her voice.

"That is crazy! Of all people, we should be the last ones anyone would think…" Danny never finished his sentence when Maddie interrupted him.

"I know how you feel Danny. However Vlad made it so that you and Jazz had no say, and out of me and Jack he gave Jack the power to choose."

"Let me guess he did that because he knew that you would be against him for what happened last time." Danny said with annoyance in his voice.

"Danny I have one more thing I need to say to you." Maddie said in a firm voice.

"What would that me mom?" Danny asked worried not because of what his parents would think because he knew that they would accept him. He was worried about the few other friends he had besides Sam and Tucker.

"April fools Danny!" Maddie and Jazz said at the same time.

They then went on to say "You have seen the look on your face Danny it was priceless."

*Ok Jazz next time you pull a stunt like that, I swear I will use my ghostly wail on all of you!* Danny whispered while showing her what Vlad quoted as the angry eyes.

"Sorry Danny, but I couldn't resist after all it is April fools day." Jazz said in a giddy voice.

*Don't worry I didn't tell your secret. I just told mom that it would get you good for last years prank you pulled.* Jazz whispered.

"Well if you both excuse me I have a date with Greek." Danny said while heading up to his room.

"Danny even though we pulled a prank on you, that doesn't mean you can go out tonight! We need you to play a prank on your dad. Since you sort of look like the ghost boy, we want you do dress up as him so we can make it look like we caught him!" Maddie said annoying Danny in the process.

"No I won't do that! unlike you, I believe the ghost boy is good, and I won't do it!" Danny said annoyed.

"Either you do it, or you don't get to go on your date tonight! Your choice Danny!" Maddie said with her hands on her hips.

"Fine I will stay in my room and tell her we have to reschedule, but I am not pulling that prank!" Danny said running upstairs to his room.

Meanwhile at Pandora's temple

"I know that he will like whatever I wear, but I want to at least show him that I am not all rage." Pandora said to herself as she went through her clothes.

"Well what do we have here? It seems my daughter is getting ready for yet another date. Who are you trying to impress this time?" came a heavenly voice.

"It is Danny Phantom and don't tell me who he is destined to be with, because right now I don't care Venus!" Pandora said in a firm voice.

"Sorry but it won't work dear. Danny Phantom is destined to be with his Goth friend Sam Manson. Sorry but when it comes to the fate of love no one can deny it as it is my will. I am sorry but your fate is to be alone. Don't deny it, embrace it!" Venus said in a still sweet voice.

"How dare you tell me that I will be alone for the rest of my eternity! You may be the goddess of love, but I will not be alone no matter what you do! Danny is my friend and if I wanted to I could make him mine!" Pandora said with a lot of rage and fury in her voice.

"You will not talk to your mother that way! Besides you were never meant to find love! Your father when he created you was supposed to make you soulless so you could do the one task of keeping that box of your safe!"

"Well you know what! I am glad he gave me a soul! Otherwise I would have never been able to feel love or other emotions! I loved my Creator like a father, and I know he loved me as a daughter! But you had to be so hurt him by cheating on him with Ares as well as many others! You broke his heart and for what?" Pandora said with her eyes blazing with Malice.

"It doesn't matter what I did to him. When I was born I had and still have to power to choose who is destined for who, and since he was born I made it so that Danny Fenton would be destined to be with Sam Manson and that is that!" Venus said with her hands on her hips.

"That is it! Get out of my temple before…" Pandora never got the chance to finish what she was saying as she was interrupted by Danny's voice.

"Hello Pandora, I came early so I could learn more about you. Besides you being the guardian of the box that holds all of the world's evil." Danny said in a normal voice.

"Hello Halfa, I never thought I would meet the legendary Danny Phantom who saved the ghost zone from the evil ghost king." Venus said in her sweet voice.

"Wow I never thought I would get to meet the Greek goddess of love. It is nice to meet you Aphrodite."

"The pleasure is all mine. It isn't often that I meet a half human half ghost teenager who has a heart that is almost as beautiful as myself." Venus said sincerely. (AN. Venus/Aphrodite are the same person.)

She then went on to say "If you want I could tell you some people who are destined to be together if you promise not to tell them"

"Wow I knew you were the goddess of love, but I didn't know you could see who is destined for each other."

"Anything that has to deal with love I am in charge of. I was the one who said that your mom and dad would be together. Your best friend Tucker will eventually go out with Star. Kwan will soon break up with Star when he starts to question his sexually. Eventually he will fall in love with Dash and become his life partner."

"Venus that is all well and good, but I have a date with a Phantom. You can tell him about this when he comes back for hopefully a second date!" Pandora said with the comment not going unnoticed by Danny.

"You are not destined to be with him Pandora you are…" before Venus could say anymore and Danny stopped her.

"Please stop before you get her angry. I want to have fun on this date, and I want her to have fun as well so please stop." Danny said.

Danny and Pandora then flew off into the ghost zone leaving Aphrodite talking to herself.

'How dare that thing my worthless husband created try to interfere with my match making! I am the goddess of love! It is my call that he and Sam be together for the rest of their lives as well as their afterlives!' Aphrodite thought with anger in her head.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

"Well what do we have here? If it isn't the whelp! Time for me to finally hang your hide on my trophy mantle!" Said Skulker aiming his entire arsenal at Danny.

"Ah Skulker could we save this for another time I kind a have a date, and I don't think she would like it if you interrupted it."

"So what if you are going to go out with that Goth friend of yours? If it makes you feel any better, when I gut you and put on my Mantle I will do the same to her!" Skulker said in a half sinister half sincere tone.

Before Danny could go off Pandora tapped Skulker on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Who dares to… Pandora what are you doing here? I will take to you later, I have to hunt this boy so I can have a new prize for my collection."

"You will not be harming one hair on my date! I don't care what you hunt, but if I find out that you went after my Danny ever again, I will make sure you are the next thing that is stored in my box are we clear?" Pandora said in a tone so frightening that if Skulker could he would have wet himself.

It wasn't even 20 minutes later that Danny and Pandora came across the Box ghost and the Lunch lady. When the Box ghost saw Pandora he began to tremble in fear which didn't go unnoticed by the lunch lady.

"What is wrong Boxy? What did the child do to you?" The Lunch Lady asked sweetly.

"It is not the child that scares me, it is the woman he is with. Remember when I how I got my bounty up from 2.50 cents to 50 dollars? Well after those two foiled my plan, she had zapped me then had me undo all the damage I did. Ever since that woman scares me." The Box ghost said which made the Lunch Lady extremely angry.

"Don't worry Boxy, I will teach her not to mess the ghost that I love!" Said the Lunch Lady as she flew over towards Pandora and Danny.

"Hello, I have to ask you a question. Why did you attack and torture my Boxy to the point where he is afraid of you!" The Lunch Lady asked as Danny watched her mood swing from kind to angry.

"That little creep stole my box! I don't take kindly to people stealing from me. He got what he deserved." Pandora said in kind tone.

The Lunch Lady however was still pissed off.

"Let tell you something Pandora. No one and I mean no one hurts my Boxy but me! Now dine on my furry!" The lunch Lady shouted as she sucker punched Pandora.

Pandora of course didn't take to this lightly, and with in seconds a catfight started between Pandora and the lunch lady. The Lunch Lady called all the meat that was within the ghost zone and used it to summon a small army of rotten meat monsters. Pandora not amused sent forth a wave of lighting which fried half of the army into charcoal. However the other half of the meat monsters dog piled themselves onto Pandora and held her down.

"Oh Boxy, come here and teach this bitch not to mess with you!" The Lunch Lady said looking at her quivering boyfriend.

"I would love to dear, but if I do this, when I am alone she will come and get me!" The Box ghost said with fear in his voice.

"Don't worry Boxy, I will be with you from now on. I will protect you from any of your foes as I know you will do everything in your power to protect me." The Lunch Lady said in a sweet tone.

"Lunch Lady you forgot I am still here, and I won't let you do anymore harm to me date!" Danny said in an annoyed tone.

Danny then used his ice powers to freeze the rest of the Lunch Ladies meat monsters including the ones holding Pandora. Pandora then broke free from the frozen rotten meat, and began landed a solid punch to the lunch ladies face.

"No one does that to me and gets away with it! I held no grudge against you Lunch lady, but since you assaulted me with you little meat monsters, as well as sucker punch me you will receive no mercy!"

Pandora then unleashed her full fury upon the lunch lady. The lunch lady then took several nasty blows which resulted in her getting two black eyes, her teeth knocked out, and her ectoplasm leaking from her face and on Pandora's fists.

"I am not finished with you yet, I will make sure you suffer for what you have done to my Boxy!" The Lunch lady said in a weak voice.

"You will do nothing of the sort! You are outmatched and you aren't in any condition to pose a threat to me anymore!" Pandora was about to deliver the final bow when the Box ghost stopped her.

"Please stop this! I know she wronged you by sucker punching you, but please don't hurt her anymore. I love her very much!" The Box ghost pleaded.

He then went on to say "Ghost boy I know we had our differences in the past, but you won't deny a ghost a form of love other then boxes?"

Danny looked at his weakest enemy and then remembered his future daughter box lunch.

'Even though she will be my enemy in the future, I can't deny a ghost love. Box ghost if this works you owe me one.' Thought Danny as he went into action.

"Pandora please stop. Remember what you told me before? This isn't the way to settle this. If you do this, the Box ghost will have lost his other love besides boxes."

"Danny she attacked me! She started this and now I am going to finish it!" Pandora said trying to reason with Danny.

"Pandora you know that isn't the right thing to do. I mean look at her, she can barely keeping herself together. What happened to the kind gal that wanted to rid the ghost zone and my world of it's evils? You can start to make friends besides myself if you show some mercy it goes a long way." Danny said trying to soften the heart of Pandora.

"Oh all right Danny you win I won't finish her off, but if she tries something like this again in the future all bets are off!" Pandora said in a stern voice.

*Thanks kid I owe you big for this. but after I repay my debt to you all bets are off!* Whispered the Box ghost as he took his love into his arms.

"I am sorry Danny. I didn't want you to see me like that. I wanted you to see the kind side of this guardian." Pandora said wanting to cry.

Danny was at a lost for words at the moment. He knew he should say something to cheer her up, but he didn't know what. Finally giving up on thinking up something he decided to tell her what he saw of her.

"Pandora don't worry about it, I know for a fact that you only go off when people or ghosts do something to wrong you. Like when the box ghost stole your box, or just a few moments ago when the Lunch lady sucker punched you. Any other time you are kind and caring."

"You are just saying that Danny. While I try to be kind and caring my temper most of the time gets the better of me." Pandora answered sadly.

"So what, there are times when I lose my temper to as does everyone. All you have to do is learn to control that anger and turn it into something else more positive. Or if you can't you can always have your father make a box to contain your anger." Danny said the last part jokingly.

"My father along with most of the Greek gods are dead. The only one who is still alive is that bitch Venus!" Said Pandora lacing the Greek Goddess of love's name with Venom.

"I am sorry for your loss. But before we get off track, like I was saying you can be kind when you want to be, and if you showed that side of yourself more often you could have a lot more friends." Danny said just as they reached their destination.

Meanwhile at Fenton works

Clone Danny and Jazz were up in Danny's room having a conversation to pass the time as well as cover for the original Danny.

"So Danny who was it that you were suppose to go out on a date with? I know it couldn't have been Sam, since she wouldn't be upset about you canceling because of mom." Jazz said trying to get her brother to talk.

"Pandora. Sam and Tucker played an April fools joke on me. Long story short, we agreed to go out on a date just for the fun of it." Clone Danny said in a neutral tone.

"Well if it were me, I would do everything in my power to keep her happy. I saw what she did to the Box ghost and trust me it wasn't pretty." Jazz said speaking the truth.

The sea of Emotions in the ghost zone

Danny and Pandora were floating above the sea trading stories about their lives and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. This didn't go unnoticed by the only ghost couple in the ghost zone who decided to keep their distance.

"Johnny are you seeing what I am seeing?" Kitty asked hoping he could pay attention to something else besides his bike.

"Sorry I have my eyes set only on my kitten. Tell me what are they doing?" Johnny said lying since he knew he was still on thin ice with Kitty for his last stunt.

"Take a look over there. If I am seeing things correctly it looks like Pandora is actually on a good date." Kitty said with hope in her voice.

"So what eventually he will do something to screw it up and then he will feel her wrath." Johnny said imaging Danny getting beaten to a pulp by a furious Pandora.

Kitty on the other hand actually felt for both of them since she herself was a hopeless romantic by nature.

"Johnny while she can be scary at times, all she really wants is love. I don't know about you, but I am going to help her. Besides a happy Pandora is less likely to hurt us then a raging one." Kitty said finally getting Johnny's attention.

"You know baby cakes, that is a good idea. When they part ways we follow each of them and push them together. Johnny said with a smile on his face.

No sooner did decide then Danny and Pandora were saying there farewells.

"Danny I thank you for taking me out to this lovely sea. Dispute everything else that happened I had a good time. So would you like to go on a second date with me sometime?" Pandora said hoping that Danny would say yes.

"I had fun with you today so I don't see why not. Before I go here you go. It is the amulet you gave me earlier. I couldn't figure out how to make it work so I came here early so I wouldn't be late." Danny answered honestly.

"Oh silly me I forgot to tell you how it works. All you have to do is let your energy flow through it, and think of where you want to go in the ghost zone and you will be there instantly. Oh and you keep it consider it a gift from a friend." Pandora said in a very happy mood.

Danny then flew off in one direction while Pandora flew off into another. Johnny then flew off after Danny while Kitty took off after Pandora.

"Hey there tall pale and pretty, I see you are in a good mood." Kitty said in a normal tone.

"Why wouldn't I be? I finally had a good date and he agreed to another one. But sadly it isn't meant to be." Pandora said with her mood changing from happy to sad.

"Come on Pandora I don't know you very well, but from what I have seen you don't seem like the type to just give up. If you like him go for it. love is something that you can't give up on." Kitty said honestly.

"Kind of hard when the goddess of love has paired him up with his friend Sam." Pandora said sadly.

"That spooky chick in black? God I hate that girl. She claims she isn't shallow or mean, but when it comes to certain people she can be a real bitch!" Kitty said truthfully.

"She didn't seem all that bad to me. But then again I don't know her all that well." Pandora answered honestly.

"I will let you in on a secret. If he was alive when I was living, and I met him before Johnny my last name would be Kitty Fenton not Kitty 13. You see a while back Johnny wasn't treating me right so I went to go make him jealous. At first I was using Danny to make him Jealous, but at the same time for the short period of time I was dating him as Paulina he treated me so nicely and made me feel special." Kitty said honestly

"What I am trying to say is if you want something go for it. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't have love."

"Thanks, but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I don't want to lose my only friend in the ghost zone." Pandora said with her voice losing hope.

"I know Danny well enough that he won't abandon his friends. So even if don't get him as a boyfriend, he will still be your friend. But don't ever settle for second best." Kitty answered honestly.

After Kitty's speech along with confession, Pandora left with a new found determination to get the human ghost hybrid as her own.

Meanwhile close to the Fenton Portal

"Great the dork of darkness is here which means your owner is must be near." Danny said in an annoyed tone.

"Got that right Punk, but I am not here to fight, I am here to talk. I saw your little Date with Pandora and I must say you have taste." Johnny said honestly.

"Johnny are you trying to get yourself in the doghouse again with Kitty? I seen your relationship with her, and to be honest it looks like you do are on the rocks." Danny said Dryly.

'Keep calm Johnny while the punk is annoying, Pandora is far worse then him.' Johnny thought trying to calm himself down.

"I am not here for relationship advice; I am here to give you some." Johnny answered honestly.

"Sorry I will pass. I am not looking for a relationship with Pandora. She is my friend nothing more. I just have fun hanging out with her." Danny answered honestly.

"It was the same way with me and Kitty before we started dating. Recently we tie the knot and I have been doing my best to keep her happy." Johnny answered honestly.

"Congratulations Johnny I wish you luck with that. By the way, are you trying to say that I might start dating Pandora or even marry her?" Danny asked the biker.

"I am not saying anything like that. I am just saying that my and Kitty started out like you and Pandora when we were alive. You know what they say friends make the best lovers." Johnny said honestly.

"If that was true, then me and Sam would be together and possibly knocking boots if you know what I mean." Danny said dryly.

"Yeah I know but in all honestly it looked like you were having fun with her. Oh and before you think I was spying on you, me and Kitty were there first and noticed you coming there." Johnny answered trying to kill the spying idea.

"You are right. I was having a lot of fun with her. But I don't feel that way about her."

'Not yet anyway.' Danny thought to himself

"Just listen to this little piece of advice before I do. Don't leave any path unexplored. It will lead to regret. Shadow Return! Later little dude." Johnny said and rode off in his wife Kitty.

Danny then went invisible and flew through the ghost portal repaying the conversation he had with Johnny in his head.

Stage out

I am not sure how accurate I was with the Greek information I added in this fanfic. As I stated before Venus/Aphrodite are the same person. As you can also see that Pandora and Aphrodite don't have a good relationship even though in a way they are mother and daughter since Aphrodite's husband did create her. R and R people.


	3. Dreams and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did Desiree would have had more then two episodes where she was the main Antagonist. Enjoy part 3 of April fools Date

As soon as Danny got back into his room he changed back to his normal self and called back his clone. Danny then changed into his pajamas and went to sleep. Normally Danny had dreams of him and Sam and this night was no exception. However, the dream took another course then it normally would.

Danny's Dream

"_Good morning Danny, are you ready to go to school today?" Dream Sam asked him in a sweet tone._

"_Yeah Sam all I need to do is get dressed. I will meet you downstairs in 10 minutes." Dream Danny said as he changed his clothes._

_Dream Danny removed his pajamas and changed into his blue Pants, white and red sneakers, and his white shirt. Dream Danny then took care of his regular hygienic duties then went downstairs._

"_Ok Sam I am ready we can head off to school now." Dream Danny said only for Sam to look at him strangely._

"_What is the matter Sam? I don't have anything on my face or something?" Dream Danny asked only for Sam to get annoyed._

"_Ok Danny I have to ask you one question. Who gave you that hickey on your neck? It wasn't there yesterday when I saw you last. Now I come and see you with it! You better not be cheating on me with anyone or I will make sure you are neutered for good." Sam said with venom in her voice._

"_Ok Sam what are you talking about? Last I remembered we were only friends, so how could I be cheating on you?" Dream Danny said remembering what he remembered in real life not dream life._

"_Ok Danny before I go off on you, I will give you a chance to defend yourself. Where were you yesterday?" Sam asked holding her temper._

"_Don't you remember? You and Tucker sent me to Pandora's yesterday to get me back for an April fools prank I pulled on you. When I got there, Pandora told me that she never sent me a love letter, but said she would go out on a date with me anyways. I went on a date with her, had fun, and came back home." Danny answered honestly._

"_Ok now I know you are lying! Me and Tucker never pulled an April fools joke on you. Also if you are talking about the same Pandora that helped us beat the Box ghost, then you are so lying. Now you have one more chance to tell me where you got that hickey from and you better tell me the truth or else!" Sam threatened._

_No sooner did Sam say this of all people to come into Danny's house Paulina came and hooked her arm around Danny's._

"_Hey Danny I hope you enjoyed our date yesterday. Oh I see the hickey I have you yesterday is still there. Hopefully next time you will be able to give me some hickeys in places you won't be able to see." Paulina said in a seductive voice._

'_Ok now I know this is a dream. Paulina never liked me as myself Also Last I checked her she didn't have a crush on my ghost self either.' Thought Danny unaware of the giant scythe Sam was wielding._

"_Danny how could you!? If you were telling me the truth a few moments ago, I would have been pissed off still, but I wouldn't be as pissed as I am not. I can't believe you went out with this shallow witch, and let her suck on your neck! That is it, we are done! Oh and Paulina you can have him but his manhood come with me!" Sam hissed._

_With one swing of her scythe Danny then found his genitals on the ground right in front of him._

_Dream end here_

"Ah not my genitals Sam!" Danny screamed only to remember it was just a bad dream. Danny then took a look at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning.

"Danny what happened? I heard you scream" Jazz asked with concern on her face.

"I had a dream where Sam and I where together. However, I didn't know it and my mind was set in actual events not dream events. When I told her the truth she didn't believe me, and to make matters worse Paulina came in saying that she gave me the hickey I had on my neck in my dream. Before the dream ended Sam pulled out a purple and black scythe and cut off my genitals." Danny said while crossing his legs.

"Oh Danny don't worry about it. Sam would never do that to you. She likes you, and if you were going out with her I know you wouldn't cheat on her. By the way what happened on your date yesterday?" Jazz asked remembering that Danny said he had a date with a Greek.

"Nothing much. I had a good time, and we agreed to go on another date. The funny thing was that after we parted ways Johnny 13 had a talk with me." Danny said causing Jazz to flinch.

"What did that loser say to you anyways? Whatever he told you it can't be any good." Jazz hissed.

"He was hinting at me making Pandora my girlfriend instead of Sam. In all honestly I like her as a friend and nothing more. It is as if some unknown force is pulling me towards Sam." Danny said.

"In all honestly if you did date Pandora, I know dad wouldn't mind too much since she happens to be the only ghost he didn't try to kill." Jazz said honestly.

"Actually I think he would mind since Pandora is over 1,000 years older then me. Not to mention from what I heard from the Goddess of love she isn't destined to be with me." Danny said remembering what he was told yesterday.

"In all honestly, while Sam may be your best friend, I personally think you should try going out with someone else before you go out with Sam. I mean the only girlfriend you had was Kitty, and that wasn't very good since she was using you to make Johnny jealous. Besides from what I have seen between the two of you, I don't think you would last all that long since your personalities clash as bad as Akane and Ranma's" Jazz said catching a confused look on Danny's face.

"Sorry I was reading a manga that one of my friends were reading and I couldn't help but compare a relationship between you and Sam with those two characters." Jazz said filling Danny in.

"Besides you never know what could happen on a date. All it takes is a few things to push you away or closer to a person." Jazz said.

"First Johnny 13, and now you Jazz. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to push me away from Sam and towards Pandora." 'Not that it wouldn't be a bad thing unless I made her mad. What the, where did that thought come from? I like Sam and that is that!' Danny thought trying to convince himself.

At Pandora's Temple nine hours earlier

'I had so much fun with Danny yesterday. If what Kitty say is true about Danny which I believe it is I am going to do everything in my power to change my fate!' Thought Pandora as she took of her helmet and began to brush her flowing pink hair.

"Hello Pandora how did your date go with Danny?" Venus asked out of pure curiously.

"Not that it is any of your business, it went great. Danny isn't afraid of me like all the others, and he cares for me. The only problem I can find is that I am over 1,000 years his senior." Pandora said.

"You also forgot that Danny isn't meant for you he is meant for Sam. It is only a matter of time before Danny realizes this." Venus said just to get a raise out of Pandora.

"Venus I know you don't like me, but could you kindly go to back to your temple and stay there? I don't need you trying to rain on my parade. Even if what you say is true, I want to at least have a few more dates with him so I can at least say that I went out with someone who was decent." Pandora said trying to hold her temper.

'This is worse then I thought. Pandora is starting to fall for Danny. Oh what do I care? When she sees Sam and Danny finally get together she will know that fate can't be changed.' Thought Venus as she did as her husbands creation asked her to do.

Pandora then took off her dress to reveal her lavender bra and panties. She then put on her pajamas and went straight to sleep in her queen size bed. Normally she only had nightmares but for once she had a pleasant dream.

Pandora's Dream

"_Danny I can't believe you choose me over Sam. What made you do so?" Dream Pandora asked. _

"_To be honest after a couple of dates with you, I did some thinking about what was going on, and I realized that even though we did have feelings for each other she did something that I couldn't forgive." Dream Danny answered._

"_I see so Danny tell me how do you truly feel about me?" Pandora asked wanting to know how he truly felt about her._

"_I would be lying if I said that I loved you, but I do have some feelings for you. So where is it that you want to go for our 5__th__ date?" Dream Danny asked while holding Dream Pandora's hand._

"_Why don't we go over to your house, and let your parents know that we are going out. I don't like having to hide our relationship from them." Dream Pandora said while flying through the ghost zone with her new boyfriend._

_As they flew by they saw Johnny 13 and Kitty waving to them with a look of happiness on their faces. _

"_I told you that you two were meant to be Pandora! Now you two take care of each other ok?" Dream Kitty said as she watched Dream Pandora and Dream Danny fly past them. _

_However before the dream could progress all of time froze and then off all people the ghost of time made an appearance._

"_Clockwork, what are you doing here? Can't you see that I am going to introduce myself to his parents!" Dream Pandora shouted not at all fazing the ghost of time._

"_Pandora, for starters this is a dream. But I know your feelings for Danny are real. For your fourth Date in the real world, ask Danny to take you to my workshop." Dream Clockwork said._

Dream ends here

Before her dream self could ask why he helping her she woke up and was in a foul mood. Not because her dream ended, but because she didn't know what the message meant. Pandora may have been many things. She knew she was emotional, had a temper, and she could be kind when she wanted. However she wasn't a fool. She knew that if clockwork appeared in anyone's dreams and told them something he was helping them out in his own way.

'Ok since Clockwork told me to bring Danny to his workshop on our fourth date, I will do that. Knowing Clockwork, it could be that me and Danny have to save the world and some event in time will help us do it.' Pandora thought with a smile on her face.

However unknown to Pandora, Venus had seen the whole dream as well. Unknown to those in the mortal world or anyone in fact whenever someone had a dream of love Venus would be able to see it. Also unlike Pandora Venus got the message and knew what it meant.

'Clockwork you need to stop meddling in matters of love. Time is your area, and love is mine. Well if you want to play that way, then so can I. Lucky for me with this item my last husband made everything I do I can hide from you.' Venus thought as put on a special ring that shielded her from the ghost of time power.

Fenton works present time

"Hey Danny, are you doing alright?" Sam asked with a concern look on his face.

"Sorry Sam, it is just that I had a crazy dream that had you in it with a purple and black scythe." Danny said.

"Actually I do own a purple and black scythe. I brought it for my 9th birthday. But on another note tell me about your dream." Sam said interested since Danny was dreaming about her.

"Actually I woke up the next morning in my dream and you came over to my house. I told you that I would walk with you to school as we are doing now, but I needed to get dressed." Danny said still shaking like a leaf from the dream.

Before Danny could continue on Tucker came in and said his good mornings. Sam then urged Danny continue on with his dream.

"Well as I was saying, as soon as I finished I came downstairs and dream you saw a hickey on my neck. Then you accuse me of cheating on you with someone." Danny said shocking both Sam and Tucker.

"This has to be a dream. I mean who would want to give you a hickey on your neck other then Sam?" Tucker said only to get elbowed by Sam.

"We can do without your stupid comments Tucker now let Danny finish." Sam hissed.

"You then asked me where I was the night before, and I told you that I was on a date with Pandora. Oh and by the way nice try with the April fools prank, but me and Pandora really did go on a date yesterday." Danny said shocking his two best friends.

'Note to self don't send Danny fake love notes in the future for a prank for April fools day.' Sam thought with a bit of worry in her thoughts.

"Danny please continue now you got me interested." Said Tucker who was hoping for some good juicy information for later.

"Well anyways after I explained everything to Dream Sam she didn't believe me. Then dream Sam told me that she would give me one more chance to tell the truth otherwise she would do something horrible to me. It was then that Paulina of all people came into my house saying that she enjoyed our date, and next time she wanted me to give her hickeys in places where no one could see." Danny said which got Sam really annoyed.

"Ok Danny why are you dreaming about Paulina? Last I checked you never liked her and she never liked you. So why are you dreaming about her?" Sam asked in an annoyed tone.

"That is just it. I don't know why either the only person I usually would dream of in a romantic sense would be you." Danny said afraid that Sam would do the same thing to him in real life that she did to him in his dream.

"Man I wish that Star would want to do that with me." Tucker said sighing.

'If he only knew that she was his soul mate. Oh well no matter who he ends up with I will be there as his best man as we promised.' Thought Danny.

"But that wasn't the worse of it. In this dream I had no idea we were dating when you said it was over between us. Then you pulled out that scythe and you sliced of my genitals" Danny said shaking like a leaf.

"Man if a female ever did that to me in a dream, I would be scared of them too!" Tucker said in fear of this possibly happening to him.

"Danny it was only a bad dream I would never do that to you. I might get angry at you, I might even leave you, but I would never chop off your goods." Sam said trying to reassure Danny.

No sooner did Danny finish his story the three of them were at Casper high. Sam and Tucker went across the hall to their lockers while Danny opened his locker to get his book only to find a letter in his locker.

_Danny I had a lot of fun on our date yesterday. If you aren't busy tomorrow I want you to come to my place so we can go on another date. Even though we aren't destined to be together, I would like to be able to say that I had a few good dates with you. Be at my place at 7 see you them. Oh and if don't show up you know what will happen._

_Pandora_

Unknown to Danny, Dash was right behind him and snatched the letter.

"Dash give that back, it is not for you!" Danny said reaching for the letter only for Dash to hold it out of his reach.

"Don't think so Fenton! I don't know who this Pandora is, but soon you will be dateless once again!" Dash said in a mocking tone.

He then went on to say "Besides aren't you in love with that loser Goth girl?" Dash said pushing Danny's buttons.

"Dash Sam isn't a loser! She is smart, funny, fun to be around, and unlike you she has a brain! Besides I thought you were interested in Paulina! What is the matter, Paulina dumped you or something!" Danny said pushing Dash's buttons.

Dash as Danny knew he would do grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off of the ground with one hand. Danny while in the air grabbed the love letter and placed it in his pocket just in time for Mr. Lancer to see what was going on.

"To kill a mocking bird Mr. Baxter if you don't put Mr. Fenton down right now, you will have the rest of the year in detention as well as summer school!" Mr. Lancer said causing Dash to drop Danny on his butt.

As soon as Mr. Lancer left the hallways Dash then did the one thing Danny didn't expect.

"Hey everyone guess what? Fenton believe it or not has a date with some loser named Pandora!"

Everyone in the hallways began to laugh as Danny with the exception of Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

"Dash Pandora may be many things, but she is not a loser. Also you don't know what she could do to you so I wouldn't be insulting her." Danny said

"Why should I? Cause you said so? I would love to meet this Pandora person. That way I could show her what a loser you are, and you will be just like the rest of your loser friends dateless!" Dash said while the rest of the student body continued to laugh at him.

As soon as everyone else left Sam and Tucker came and helped their friend off the ground.

"Are you ok man?" Tucker asked getting a positive response from Danny.

"That is good now let's get to class before we are late, and Lancer give us Detention." Sam said as she and Tucker hurried to class.

'It seems that I have some competition after all. Pandora like me knows his secret, and it seems she likes him since she is asking him out on a second date. Either that or she just enjoys his company.' Thought Sam hoping it was just the later.

Inside Sam's head

'_**Sam normally I don't talk to mortals, but this time it is needed. Otherwise you could lose the one you care for.' Venus said speaking to Sam in her mind.**_

'_**Wait a minute who are you, and why are you calling me mortal?' Sam Asked.**_

'_**Ok you can call me Venus the Greek goddess of love. Oh and before you begin to doubt me, remember there is a Pandora so is it so far-fetched that I exist as well?" Venus said.**_

'_**Ok point taken. So what are you saying? That someone is trying to take Danny away from me? I doubt it, Danny hasn't shown feelings for anyone else besides me.' Sam answered back.**_

'_**Look Sam, I know what you did that day, and so does Clockwork. I don't know why, but Clockwork has sent Pandora a message telling her to bring Danny to his tower on their fourth date.. You must stop that at all costs, otherwise you could lose Danny for good.'**_

Outside in the real world

To say Sam was freaked was an understatement. She knew what she did sometime ago, and she had completely forgotten about besides her the ghost of time would see it as well.

'If Clockwork shows Danny what I did then I know I will lose him. I can't let that happen. I care for Danny far too much to lose him!' Sam thought to herself.

But there was one problem. Sam didn't have a clue when Danny was going to be going on his 4th date. She knew his second one was going to be tomorrow. Then the answer came to her.

'All I have to do, is ask Danny to be my boyfriend before Pandora can go on her 4th date. Then forbid him to go on dates with anyone other then me. That will solve the problem. but if that doesn't work I better come up with a plan b.' Thought Sam as she took her seat next to Danny.

Stage out.

It seems Sam has a deep dark secret that could ruin her chances with Danny. What is this secret, and more importantly why is Clockwork the ghost of time helping to possibly ruin Sam's love life and help Pandora? Find out these answers and more in later chapter. R and R people.


	4. Dates and mischief

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Enjoy part four of April fools Date.

The next Day at 6:30 Pm

'Man Sam was really against me going out with Pandora. What is she worried about? I mean me and Pandora are only friends. The only thing I can think of is that she is jealous.' Thought Danny as he flew through the ghost zone.

On the way there Danny once again saw Johnny 13 along with his girlfriend Kitty. Before Danny lost sight of them, Johnny went to up to Danny on his motorcycle.

"What is it you want now Johnny? I know I am in on your home turf, but I am not looking for trouble." Danny answered honestly.

"Chill out little dude, I know where you are going, and I just wanted to wish you good luck." Johnny said sincerely.

"Danny make sure you treat her how you treated me on our dates." Kitty said remembering the few dates she had with him.

"Kitty are you saying you want to date him again?" Johnny said annoyed.

"No Johnny, she is telling me to treat her with respect and make her feel special. Besides Kitty is married to you, and I don't mess around with any female that is seeing someone." Danny said calming the bicker down.

"Well anyways good luck with your date. Who knows maybe she will be your special girl." Johnny said hoping that was the truth.

Thirty minutes later at Pandora's temple

"Good I am here on time. Pandora I am here for our date. Where are you at?" Danny asked only to hear a weak 'in here' from Pandora.

When Danny entered her room, he saw Pandora sick in bed.

"Pandora, what has happened to you? I thought full ghosts couldn't get sick." Danny said.

"Venus apparently doesn't like the idea of me going out with you, so she sprinkled some blood blossom into my soup and I ate it. Not enough to kill me, but enough to make me sick." Pandora said sadly.

"I can't believe the goddess of love would so such a thing it makes no sense." Danny said truthfully.

"Danny she hates me. Put that with the fact that I was trying to change the fate she handed to me, I am surprised she didn't try to kill me." Pandora said while coughing up ectoplasm.

"Let me try something Pandora." Danny said only to get zapped when he touched Pandora.

"The Blood Blossoms is flowing through my system. No ghost can touch me unless they want to get hurt. I am sorry Danny, but we are going to have to cancel our date until I get better." Pandora said with sadness in her voice.

This didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

'I got to do something to cheer her up. I mean I am the only friend she has, and I don't let my friends down with out a good reason.' Danny thought until he got an idea.

"Pandora, who says we have to cancel our date? We can still have it. The only thing different about it is it will be a get well date. I will be doctor Fenton, and you will be my patient." Danny said watching Pandora's face give a weak smile.

For the past five hours Danny tended to Pandora's needs while listening to her likes and dislikes. By the time Pandora was done talking Danny looked at the clock and saw it was

11:00 Pm.

"Thank you Danny, I fell so much better. But you didn't have to stay with me. You could have just left when I told you I was sick." Pandora said a more healthy voice.

"I didn't have any other plans today remember? I said I was going out on a date with you and that is what we did even if you were sick. Besides I am sure you would have done the same for me if I was in your shoes." Danny said casually.

"Thank you Danny. Now do me a favor and get home before someone finds out that you are missing. I don't want you getting into any trouble because of me." Pandora said while giving Danny a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Pandora. I am guessing you want to go on a make up date some other time." Danny said getting a positive response from Pandora.

However, this didn't go unnoticed by one very annoyed goddess of love.

'Curses that blood blossom in her soap should have stopped their second date, I am going to have to resort to more extreme measures to keep him on his correct course.' Venus thought as she watched Danny leave Pandora's temple.

Outside the Temple Danny flew by only to be stopped by of all people Venus.

"Ok Venus right now I am very annoyed with you. You already said that Pandora is supposed to be alone for the rest of her afterlife. Why are you interfering with our friend dates? I mean is it wrong for Pandora to have fun with her only friend?" Danny asked honestly.

"Danny Pandora had slight feelings for you when you helped her and they have been growing since your past two dates. If it continues I fear that she may take you away from the one you are destined to be with." Venus answered honestly.

"That is still no reason for you to poison your daughter. Besides I like her only as a friend, and I am treating her as such!" Danny answered honestly.

"So you would have done the same for Tucker or Sam if they were sick?" Venus asked to get a positive response from Danny.

"Minus the clone of course. Now do me a favor, and stop trying to wreak our friendship dates! I will talk with Pandora and let her know the truth." Danny answered.

Unknown to either of them Johnny 13 and Kitty were listening and weren't pleased with what they heard and saw.

"What are we going to do Baby cakes? We can't let this plan go down the drain." Johnny said with pride in his voice.

"Johnny don't threat Danny was lying there. I gained a new ability some time ago, and from what I can tell, Danny does have very slight feelings for her. While his feelings for Sam are somewhat stronger for an unnatural reason, he still has feelings for Pandora. From now on, I will go and speak with Danny and you speak with Pandora." Kitty said just before she watched Danny fly off.

"Oh I don't think so you two! Your meddling end here. Unless you want me to take apart your happily ever after!" Venus said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't care who you are! No one tells us what to do! Danny can do so much better then Sam, and besides like I said, his feelings for her are stronger then they should be. Ghostly strong!" Kitty said hoping Johnny would back her up only to find him staring at Venus.

"Johnny get your head out of her Cleavage, and back into the game!" Kitty said only to hear Johnny say in a possessed voice Shadow Attack!"

Kitty watched as Johnny's Shadow attacked her and grabbed her before she could use her vanishing kiss. However, it didn't stop her from screaming for help which got the attention of Danny as well as Ember.

"I knew that Johnny was a slime ball that would turn on you when a pretty face showed up. Don't worry girlfriend, I will help you!" Ember said with fury in her voice.

"Venus why are you trying to wreak Johnny and Kitty's marriage? First you try to sabotage my date with Pandora, now this! You have some serious issues for the goddess of love!" Danny said shocking both Kitty and Ember.

"I warned them not to interfere with Destiny, but since they wanted to help that thing push you away from Sam, they left me no choice!" Venus said as Johnny began to feel her up.

"So that would explain why my feelings for Sam have been growing stronger over time. But at the same time, you still shouldn't be a home wreaker. Oh wait I forgot if what I read is true, you cheated on your husband with the former god of war Ares as well as a couple of others!" Danny said.

"Enough Talk dipstick, let teach this bitch a lesson and then beat the shit out of Johnny!" Ember said still while sending a sound punch towards Venus. Venus of course not being much of a fighter used her power to have Johnny send his shadow towards Ember's attack where it absorbed it.

Kitty finally out of her shock saw what Johnny was doing and got so angry that she used her vanishing kiss on him to make him disappear.

"No matter I will just take over Danny and have him fight you. I know his powers are much more deadly then Johnny's were!" Venus said as she tried to use her powers to take control of Danny but failed.

"No way Venus! I don't love you I love Sam! I will never turn on her for the likes of you!" Danny shouted.

'Impossible no love no matter how strong it is can resist my power. No wonder I remember now what Sam did to him that day must have caused this to happen. That means that... Oh no have mercy on me!'

Venus thought as Danny's eyes began to glow brighter.

"Ember can you power up this next attack of mine? This goddess needs to suffer for what she has done!" Danny said while making a clone of himself.

"Normally I wouldn't help you, but since it is for my girlfriend ok!" Ember said

"Ember get behind me I don't want to destroy your vocal cords with this attack." Danny said as he took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail.

Ember then hit her amplifier which boasted the wail's power to the point where it if any stronger it could rip the fabric of reality itself. Venus sadly got hammered by this attack pretty badly and as a result her life force was almost completely drained from her. She got away at the last second, but now without massive injuries. As soon as Danny stopped he changed back to him human form only for his clone to catch him. No sooner did he drop out from overuse of his power Pandora came out with fire in her eyes.

"Who dares to disturb the sleep of Pandora?" Pandora said with rage in her voice.

"Kitty it is time for us to take our leave!" Ember said as she grabbed her best friend and ran away before she could get punished.

"Pandora I am sorry about that. Danny said as he explained the whole story to Pandora who instantly cooled down.

"Danny you are in no condition to go home. I want you to stay here with me for the night, and tell your family that you are staying at a friend's house." Pandora said only for Danny to decline.

"No need there is already a clone at home. If anything I will call Jazz and let her know since she is the only one who knows where the real me is. Oh Pandora I have to ask you, is what Venus said to me true? Do you really have feelings for me that are growing?" Danny asked.

"I can't lie to you Danny. My feelings for you have been growing ever since our first date. They have only grown stronger since you took care of me and nursed me back to health. I can now see why your friend wants to be with you as well." Pandora said in a sad tone.

"Pandora I need to tell you this and please don't be mad with me for telling you this. I don't feel the same way about you. I like you as a friend and since you are always by yourself without friends other then me, I go out with you on dates. However, my heart right now is with Sam." Danny said honestly.

Pandora believe it or not now wasn't as hurt as Danny thought she would be. In fact she quite the opposite of upset. She was very happy to hear Danny say that. Danny couldn't figure out why, so Pandora filled him in.

"Danny if you are wondering why I am smiling, it is because you were honest with me. I have been on many dates in the past, and very few of them ever lasted. Also the once who actually asked me out on a second date were only dating me to get away from their so call 'annoying wives', or to try to get up my dress. I am lucky to have a friend like you. Pandora said honestly.

"Kitty you must have a death wish or something! You know that Pandora doesn't like visitors besides why do you even care for the dipstick anyways!" Ember said trying to convince her friend to leave Danny to his fate.

"Danny is not a dipstick! He is my only friend, and if you ever call him that again, I swear I will take away the one thing that you care for most!" Pandora said with her voice echoing around the temple.

"Pandora remember what I told you about your anger? I know what she calls me isn't nice, but that is what she always calls me unless you wan her to call me Baby pop." Danny replied only to for Pandora to

get an annoyed look on her face.

"Fine I understand, but in my presence, you will call him by his first name nothing else! To I make myself clear?" Pandora said in a stern voice.

"Yes Pandora. Kitty we can go now that Danny is ok." Ember said as she rushed out the door.

"Danny your love for Sam is been supercharged by some power. I know this because my I gained the power to see into hearts as well as sense natural emotions within them. It would also explain why Venus couldn't make you into her puppet like she did my Johnny!" Kitty said crying at the last part.

She then went on to say. "Venus told me to stop trying to push you and Danny together or she would take away our happily ever after. It isn't fair! She turned my Johnny into a mindless puppet!"

"Don't worry about it child, her power will wear off in a day or two. But I have to ask you why did you try to push me and Danny together?" Pandora asked out of curiously.

"I saw how happy you were with him. Before you would have killed Ember and me on the spot, but with Danny here you are actually nicer and easier to be around. Besides I never really liked that Goth girl that Danny hangs around with!" Kitty said honestly.

"Kitty, don't you ever bad talk Sam like that ever again! She is perfect in every way and to tell you the truth, I am not worthy of being in her presence!" Danny said shocking both Pandora and Kitty.

"Danny, me and Kitty need to talk a moment. Please don't try to listen this is girl talk." Pandora Said as she took Kitty into her torture chamber.

Kitty almost lost her lunch at what she saw. The walls were covered in dried up ectoplasm as well as on all the weapons. The jars were also filled with many tortured souls and a few weapons made out of a material that would hurt a ghost if they touched it.

"Don't worry Kitty; I am not going to hurt you. However, tell me everything you know that isn't right with Danny." Pandora said calming down Kitty.

Stage out

Ok I am sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but my computer caught a virus that gets regenerating itself. It also freezes my typing programs and made the one that the website offered useless to me. Now as for the story, Kitty knows something is up with Danny but she doesn't know what the source is. But here is a hint. The thing affecting Danny was actually in the series. If you care to guess what it is post it in a review. Lastly R and R people.


	5. Sam's secret revealed

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the character. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy part 5 of April fools date.

Sam's house one week later

'Damn it all! Even with this item it still hasn't come to pass. Maybe I should have just used it to make myself confess my feelings instead of rewriting everyone's minds.' Sam thought as she looked at the gem of Fantasy.

Sam remembered when Danny destroyed the reality gauntlet just before he was blasted by his father's ghost weapon. She then watched as Danny and Tucker walked left his stoop leaving her alone.

Flashback

'What is this? Oh I see these must be the remains of the reality gauntlet but what the hell, the gem of Fantasy is still intact? I better give this to Danny.' Sam thought until she a voice came into her mind.

'**Why should you give him the Gem, when you can use it to get what you want the most?' **

'Ok who are you, and why do I hear you in my head?' Sam asked

'**I am a part of you Sam. I also know that we both want Danny, but as long as he only sees us as his best friend, we will never be able to get with him'**

'So what do you suggest I do? Use the gem for personal game? That would make me as bad as Vlad if he had the Gem!' Sam said.

'**Sam think about it. You like him, and he likes you. All you are doing is speeding up the process.' **

Sam thought about it for a moment, and she knew that even though she was one of the good guys, she was also human. The voice also saw what she was thinking and decided to play on that.

'**Sam the first thing you must do is wipe out all the other girls Danny likes in his mind, and enhance the feelings he has for you.'**

'How do I do that? Even with the gem he would have to be up close for me to do this.' Sam said.

'**Look through the rubble on the ground. The power source is still there as well. With it you can make your fantasy work thought Amity.' **

Sam then grabbed the power source, and within seconds her fantasy came alive. Ever since that moment everyone who had ever liked Danny or his ghost half forgot about their crush, and went after someone else. The same could be said of Danny. Sam then made sure to erase the memories of her best friends as well as all of their Enemies as well. However, the Gem was worthless on one being and that was clockwork since he knows everything that could and couldn't happen.

'**Sam hold onto those. You can use them if you see what you want not happening.' **

End Flashback

Ever since that day things have been going Sam away only short of Danny asking her to be his girlfriend. Paulina didn't go after the ghost boy anymore, as well as Valerie completely giving up on Danny. The only being who knew of this to her knowledge was herself.

"I have to do something before I lose Danny for good. There are a few things I can do. I can go to Clockwork and as him for advice, but then again I doubt that will work since he has been sworn to keep his knowledge of the future to himself. But that doesn't mean he can't give me some advice." Thought Sam as she walked towards Danny's house.

Half way towards Danny's house Sam saw the one person she wasn't looking to see right now or so she thought. Clone Danny was on his way to the store when they bumped into each other.

"Hey Sam want to come with me to the store? Tucker said he would meet me there." Clone Danny said.

"Sorry Danny, but I need to empty my Fenton Thermos. I caught some ghosts yesterday, and I feel bad leaving them inside of this thing." Sam lied.

"Sam I thought this could wait, but I might as well ask you now. Sam I wanted to know if you would…" before Clone Danny could ask Sam his question Danny was hit in the head by a football.

"If it isn't two of the three stooges!" Dash said causing Clone Danny to give him an icy glare.

"How can we be two of the three stooges when we get far better grades then you? If you ask me you, Kwan, and Paulina are the real stooges." Clone Danny said causing Sam to giggle at the comment.

Clone Danny then went on to say "I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go to the store and… Get some stuff for your date with that loser girl Pandora? Dash said causing Clone Danny almost blow a gasket.

"Get two things straight. One Pandora is not a loser! She maybe Violent at times and has a lot of rage within her, but she is one of the coolest females I know! Second I am not getting anything ready for a date!" Clone Danny said just as he ran in the other direction.

Before Dash could began to mess with Sam She ran inside of Danny's house and went into the basement. Sam then got behind the wheel of the Specter Speeder, set a course towards Clockworks Workshop, and went straight into the ghost zone.

Clockworks Workshop 15 minutes later

"Samantha Manson I would ask you what brings you to my workshop, but I already know why you are here." Clockwork said passively.

"If you know why I am here then what do you suggest I do?" Sam asked the oldest spirit in the ghost zone.

"I am sorry Sam, but I can't help you with that. However, I can give you some advice. Listen to yourself and not the voice in your head." Clockwork said leaving Sam in the dark.

"I don't understand. What does it all mean Clockwork?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you anything. If I did, time would be messed up, and I would have another mess to clean up."

"If you won't let me do anything, then let me see the future now!" Sam said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Time out!" Clockwork said freezing Sam in the process.

Clockwork was about to send Sam back to her house when Venus came and slipped on one of clockworks medallions onto Sam unfreezing her.

"Venus I see you are trying to help this young girl mess up the time stream." Clockwork said dryly.

"No I am not! I am the one who is in charge of love not you! By the way Sam that wasn't the real Danny who you spoke with it was a clone. The real one is at Pandora's temple." Venus said only for Sam to get annoyed.

"I normally don't care about most things, but Danny is my apprentice weather he knows it or not. So I have to look out for him, and Sam listening to this Goddess will cause you to lose Danny for good!" Clockwork said in a neutral tone.

"With a bit of help from you as well Clockwork! I saw the dream Pandora had, and how you spoke to her in her dreams telling her to bring Danny here!" Venus said.

"True I did speak to Pandora in her dreams, but I can assure you that it was meant to happen." Clockwork said.

"Well I guess then I am going to have to use this then! Gem of Fantasy make Danny…" Before Sam could finish that thought Clockwork knocked the gem out of her hand and took it.

"Sorry Sam, but if you do that, then a lot of problems will occur. I must correct this before it is too late."

"You will give that back Clockwork or else!" Venus said.

"Why should I give her back that item? She used it for all the wrong reasons. As well as messed up people's minds. Clockwork said normally.

"I swear you sometimes you were born without emotion Clockwork!" Venus said in an annoyed tone.

"Well knowing just about everything will do that to you after a while. But hey we all can't be every man desire now can we? Clockwork said in a mocking tone.

Unknown to Sam and Venus two sets of Green eyes, and two sets of red eyes were watching the entire scene. Danny then looked at Clockwork and seen him counting down.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Clockwork said just before Danny, Kitty, Johnny, and Pandora came out for their double date.

"Danny oh no, please tell me that you didn't hear everything?" Sam said with a guilty look on her face.

"What that you used the gem of fantasy to erase how I felt about other females, as well as the memories of everyone had of this? If that is what you wanted me to say then too bad Sam. I can't believe you would do something like this to me!" Danny said annoyed.

"I am sorry Danny, I was wrong, but I was afraid I was going to lose you. Especially after Paulina said she would marry you! Sam said trying to smooth things over.

"Venus while you may have a device that allows you to mask your presence even from me, I knew that Danny would come here, and that Sam would come here the exact day of his fourth date to ask for some advice. Now it is time for me to do what is needed to be done." Clockwork said as he held up the gem of Fantasy and used it to reverse everything Sam did.

Upon absorbing everything that happened Danny had mixed emotions and had to make a decision. Danny then went to Pandora and spoke with her.

"Pandora I need to talk with Sam for a moment before we finish our date." Danny said to the Greek woman.

"Ok Danny I will be right here when you are done." Pandora said in a sweet tone.

"Sam before I make my decision I have to ask you one question. Why did you do it?" Danny asked with an unreadable look on his face.

"I am so sorry, I just wanted to be with you Danny. I didn't mean to cause so much chaos in the process." Sam said truthfully.

"Well Sam, In light of all this, I am sorry but I can't in right mind ask you to be my girlfriend. In time maybe we can save our friendship since that is over 10 years old and I don't want to lose that. But for now I need to be away from you." Danny said in a very emotionless tone.

"Sam here is the future that might have happened if you had made the right choices." Clockwork said as he showed Sam the events that might have happened.

Sam went from upset to waterworks sad when she watched Danny save the world from an anti ghost asteroid, and then ask her to be his girlfriend. Clockwork then went on to show her 10 years from then were she, Danny, and her daughter were going to the park while she was pregnant with Danny's twins.

"Stop it Clockwork, no more it is too cruel to see what could have happened but won't!" Sam said with tears in her eyes.

Danny then went over to Pandora who had a tear in her eye.

"Danny even though she did that to you, I now feel sorry for her. I mean she did all this for you." Pandora said.

"Pandora I was planning on letting you know that I couldn't go on anymore dates with you since I was planning on asking Sam to be my girlfriend, but since that isn't going to happen I wanted to ask would you like to go on another date sometime." Danny asked only for Pandora heart to skip a beat.

"I would love to Danny. It is when I am with you that I am the happiest." Pandora said.

Venus who had seen everything that was suppose to happen was now losing her mind.

"I can't believe it. I was wrong. Danny what are you doing, you aren't suppose to be with Pandora, you are suppose to be with Sam!" Venus said to the ghost teen.

"Venus maybe time will mend this wound, maybe it won't. No one knows except Clockwork of course. Maybe with time your choice for me might come true, maybe it won't. But right now this betrayal of trust can't be forgiven. Danny answered truthfully.

"Sam how dare you do that to Danny! You of all people should have known that Danny cared about you! Danny lets go, if I say in her presence any longer I might do something I would regret!" Pandora said with her eyes glowing brightly.

Danny, Pandora, Johnny, and Kitty left Clockworks workshop leaving Sam, Clockwork, and Venus there.

"Sam there is still a chance to change this and make that future happen. Just go back in time and…" before Venus could finish her sentence Clockwork used the Fantasy gem.

"I am sorry Venus, but that will not be happening ever. I just used the gem of fantasy to make the portal work only when I want it to work. So there is no way you can go back into the past without my permission." Clockwork said as he broke the gem.

"I guess there is nothing let to live for now. I saw the future I wanted slip away from me, and now because of bad Judgment it is gone." Sam said as she took Clockworks scythe and cut her own head off.

Clockwork now annoyed removed the time Medallion from Sam's neck, and reversed time for her to bring her back.

"Sam remember what Danny told you. While the chance are slim you could still have that future. Besides if you keep killing yourself, I will just keep reversing time and keep bring you back." Clockworks said in a neutral tone.

"Venus your meddling caused this to happen. Now like Danny is my responsibility, Sam is yours. Now can the two of you get out of my workshop? Clockwork said as he removed Venus's ring and did a time out on them.

Meanwhile between Pandora's Temple and Clockwork's workshop

"Danny are you feeling any better?" Pandora asked.

"I still can't believe she would do that to me. I know Paulina would do something like that to get the ghost boy if she had the chance, but I thought Sam was my friend." Danny said annoyed.

"Danny Sam did like you, she was just upset that you didn't see her like you did Paulina and Valerie." Kitty said.

"I did see her like that. I just didn't know if she felt the same way about me as I did about her. I mean say if I had asked her out and she didn't feel the same way it could have ruined our friendship." Danny answered honestly.

He then went on to say "Pandora I know we haven't been dating long, and I know that this is kind of fast, but how would you like to be my girlfriend?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny I would love that!" Pandora said wrapping her arms around Danny and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok that is something I am going to have to get used to." Danny said to himself.

Johnny and Kitty just smiled as they looked at Pandora shower Danny with kisses and then finally give him a French kiss on the lips.

Stage out.

If any of you guessed that Sam used the gem of fantasy to get what she wanted then you were correct. But on another note think about it. After Reality trip there was no interaction in a romatic sense between Danny and anyone else but Sam. I know it seems far fetched but this could be a possiblity. Now story wise Pandora and Danny are together, and there will be one more chapter to this story before it is over. R and R people.


	6. Meeting Danny's parents

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. enjoy part 6 of April fools date.

The last day of Schoo1 6 months later

"Tucker Danny still won't talk to me. It is like I am on his most hated list or something." Sam said to her other best friend.

"Sam you used the gem of Fantasy on him to make him forget about the others as well as erase everyone else's memories. How do you think he would take it after thinking he could trust you?" Tucker said to his best friend.

"I just wish things could go back to the way they were before all this happened." Sam said to Tucker.

"Well since Clockwork destroyed the gem and made it so no one can use the time portal unless he wants them to you can't! Oh yeah if you were thinking about wishing it with Desiree, that is out too since Danny made a wish that she couldn't grant time based wishes!" Tucker said.

"Ah the little Goth geek lost her boyfriend to Pandora what a crying shame!" Dash said laughing.

"He was never my boyfriend Dash, but hey guess what? you will never get Paulina either since she is head over heels in love with the ghost boy!" Sam said pushing Dash's buttons.

"So what? Even if I can't get with Paulina, that doesn't mean I can't get a girlfriend. Unlike you who is just about a popular with the guys and Fenton's sister is!" Dash said trying to mock her.

"Oh is that so? Last I checked you tried to get with her only for her to reject you!" Sam said burning Dash again.

"Oh yeah take a look over there, there goes Fenton now with his… What the hell, how the hell Fenton bag such a hottie?" Dash said with his mouth hanging.

All the boys were staring at Pandora when she walked into the school building. Pandora's human form stood 5 feet 11 inches tall. Instead of her usual flaming pink hair she had red hair which she kept in a pony tail. Her skin color was still blue but a lighter blue. She wore a red top and skirt that not only matched her hair color but her favorite emotions that she would show when she wasn't around Danny. All in all most of the student body couldn't keep their eyes off of Pandora.

"Oh Dash that would be Pandora you know the same girl you were talking about trying to convince that Danny is a loser and make him dateless?" Sam said in a petty tone.

"Hey I am Paulina, I have to ask you why are you with Fenton for? There are many other guys that are much cooler then Fenton." Paulina said only to light Pandora's fuse.

"Paulina I know you think I am a loser, but you really shouldn't light my girlfriend's fuse. She can be very violent when she wants to. Pandora, I know you don't like it when people say bad things about me, but everyone isn't going to like me." Danny said trying to defuse the bomb Paulina lit.

"On another note, I like your clothes Pandora, who made them for you?" Paulina asked the taller girl.

"I made them myself. My father before he died some time ago has someone teach me how to sew. But on another note my Danny isn't a loser. If anything without him I wouldn't have any friends as my rage and fury scare them away." Pandora said truthfully.

"Wow Fenton, I thought you were going to end up with that Goth friend of yours, but I see you didn't. Now if only I could get the ghost boy to be with me then it would be a happy ending for me!" Paulina said unaware that she lit another fuse.

"Paulina, I don't ever see that happening. She did something I may never even forgiven her for. But on another note Paulina I hate to burst your bubble, but last I saw the ghost boy, he had a girlfriend and trust me when I say this she has a fuse that is just as short as Pandora's." Danny said shocking Paulina.

"I don't believe you Fenton I know the ghost boy has feelings for me, and I doubt he would choose someone else over me!" Paulina said.

'Well we can thank Sam for that happening but at the same time if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be with Pandora. Oh that is it I can't stay upset with her anymore when I see her next I will let her know I forgive her' Danny thought to himself.

"Actually Fenton is telling the truth. You remember that ghost that helped the ghost boy beat the box ghost when he stole Pandora's box?" Pandora asked.

"Yeah the ghost that has the same name as you what about her?" Paulina asked.

"Well thanks to a prank from one of his friends, they went on a date and since then they found out that even though there was an age difference they had a lot in common and figured to give a relationship a try." Pandora said telling the truth.

"What I can't believe it Pandora is what over 1000 years older then him?" Paulina said still shocked.

"Paulina do you even know how old the ghost boy is? He may look your age, but for all you know he can be over 500 years old or older. My mother did some research on ghosts, and when a human becomes a ghost they don't age anymore. They keep the appearance that they choose for the rest of their afterlife." Danny said.

"Hey Danny are you trying to replace us as your best friends now?" Tucker asked.

"No way Tucker, you are still my best friend. I am just trying to convince Paulina to forget about the ghost boy since he is also dating a female ghost named Pandora." Danny said.

"Which I don't believe one bit! There is no way he would choose her over me never!" Paulina said with fury.

"Here is some more info I know about the ghost boy. He likes pretty and smart girls. He might change is mind if your grades matched your beauty." Danny said getting Pandora upset.

"Paulina, Tucker I need to talk to Danny alone for a moment." Pandora said as she pulled Danny away from the sense. When she was a good distance away Pandora went off on Danny.

"YOU DO NOT TELL OTHER GIRLS WHAT TO DO TO GET WITH YOU! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU HELP OUT MY COMPETITION!" Pandora shouted with her eyes glowing bright red.

"I had no intention of leaving you for her. I only said that so she would take her studies seriously so when she gets over me she will have something to offer colleges!" Danny said telling the truth!

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU DANNY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME! THAT IS IT WE ARE SO…" Before Pandora could finish her sentence she found herself in a lip lock with Danny.

Danny even though he was on his tipple toes when he kissed Pandora used every ounce of emotion he had.

'Damn it all! He knows that when he kisses me that I go to pieces. That is it, if I found out that he is using me I will make him wish that he could undo the damage he had done!' Pandora thought as she embraced Danny forgetting about her anger.

Unknown to them Sam had followed them and when she got there she witnessed Danny and Pandora sharing a passionate kiss.

'It isn't fair that should be me kissing Danny like that not her! I should have never listened to Tucker and send him on that first date with her! Oh what am I saying? I should have just given Danny the gem in the first place. Even if that future does happen I can't take the pain of this happening in front of my face.' Sam thought as she ran away with tears in her eyes.

"Danny I forgive you for that stunt, but you are on thin ice boyfriend! Don't you dare do anything like that again!" Pandora said in an stern tone.

'I am going out with a woman who's temper is like an active volcano. But I wouldn't change it for the world. Venus if you can hear this thought you were wrong about your prediction of me being with Sam as well as Pandora being alone!' Danny thought to himself while embracing Pandora.

"Pandora it is time for you to meet my parents. Well technically you met them already, but they haven't met you in your human form." Danny said while holding her hand.

At the Nasty Burger

"Sam what is the matter? Why are you in tears? Don't tell me that Danny still hasn't forgiven you?" Tucker said to his best friend.

"No Tucker. It is just that it hurts to see them together. Especially when I saw what my future could have been with him." Sam said shocking Tucker.

"Hey Tucker, I need to talk to you for a moment" Came a voice he knew all to well.

"I am sorry, but I am talking to my best female friend here, I am not going to abandon her in her moment of need." Tucker said truthfully.

"It is ok Tucker, I deserve to get what I get for what I did. I am heading home to darken my outlook on life some more. Sam said as she left the Nasty burger only for the owner of the voice to sit down at the same table.

"Ok Star why are you even talking to me? I thought that you thought I was a loser." Tucker said dryly.

"To be honest with you Tucker, I still do, but I need your help. My man Kwan has been acting funny lately. He has been less affectionate with me. I think something is up, and since I know you have done some investigative work in the past I want you to help me."

"After everything you done to me, why should I help you?" Tucker asked in a hostile voice.

"I am willing to pay you by the hour to find out the truth. Say five dollars and hour?" Star asked getting a positive response.

"But on another note Star, don't you think you should speak with Kwan to find out the truth instead of doing this? In a way it is the same reason why Danny is with Pandora instead of Sam." Tucker said honesty.

"I tried that, and he won't talk to me that why I am doing this. But on another note I will deny it if you say anything to anyone, but your friends are lucky to have you." Star said sincerely.

Fenton works twenty minutes later.

"Mom, dad I would like you to meet Pandora my girlfriend of six months." Danny said to his parents who were surprised to see her.

"So you are the young lady who my little Danny has been seeing. I must say Danny with her skin color she looks like a ghost." Maddie said.

"Mom while Pandora has the skin color of a ghost, she was born with a skin condition that makes her skin blue. But to be honest it is one of the reasons that I am attracted to her." Danny answered truthfully.

"I have to ask you a question as well. What are you views on ghosts?" Jack asked honestly.

"Honestly I don't like the mass majority of ghosts especially that box ghost who stole from Pandora!" Pandora said with a bit of fury.

"Oh I remember her, she help us beat that ghost and cleaned up the evil he released from it. To be honest she is the only ghost I wouldn't try to tear apart molecule by molecule." Jack said causing both Pandora and Danny to smile.

"Danny at first we honestly thought that you would have ended up dating your friend Sam, but if ypu end up having Pandora as your wife you have our blessing." Maddie and Jack said at the same time.

"Mom, dad while Sam is my friend, I don't see a future together with her. She has done something to me that has removed any romantic feelings I had for her." Danny stated truthfully.

"So Pandora, tell us about yourself. I would love to know something about you." Jack stated.

Stage out

So end part six of april fools date. I hope everyone who has read this story so far like this chapter. Also due to continuing computer problems my update with be slower and when I do update, it will be several stories and/or Chapters at once. R and R people.


	7. Coming out of the closet

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich enjoy part 7 of April fools date.

Three days after the meeting of Danny's parents

Danny was on one of his ghost portals with Tucker as his backup. The night portal was quiet and hardly any ghosts would show up anymore.

"Wow Danny, your ghost portal have been extreme dull." Tucker said honestly.

"Yeah it has been like this for the past few weeks. It is as if the ghosts finally got bored of the realm and decided to call it quits." Danny said.

"Well they may have called it quits, but I am not. Oh and Daniel the reason why all the others called it quits is because you are dating Pandora and they are afraid of her. But I am not." Vlad said as he went on to sucker punch Danny.

"Well you know what? You are going to break up with Pandora, or I will expose her as a ghost to your parents, and have them force you to break up with her." Vlad said with a sinister smile.

"Not a chance Vlad, besides what do you have to gain out of this anyways? It isn't your style what do you have to gain from this?" Danny asked.

"Your relationship with Pandora is upsetting the balance of the ghost zone! No ghost is coming out of the zone in fear of what Pandora will do to them." Vlad said with anger in his voice.

"Even if that is true guess what Vlad? I don't care! I like Pandora and nothing you or anyone else can say will make me break up with her!" Danny said firing an intense energy beam at Vlad.

Vlad summoned his energy shield blocking the attack and then converted it into a giant energy Paddie using it to send Danny flying. Danny recovered from this quickly and proceed to fire his ice beams at Vlad. Vlad then used his energy shield to block the attack however, unlike Danny's ghost ray the ice beam was reflected into the sky and within seconds a snowstorm started.

"You know what Vlad, I couldn't careless about what you do, I won't stop seeing Pandora because you want me to!" Danny said annoyed.

"Well I guess I will have to beat the stuffing out of you for every single ghost that can't because they are afraid of Pandora." Vlad said as he cloned himself three times.

Tucker watched at Vlad proceeded to beat Danny to within an inch of his afterlife. Danny barely breathing transformed began to change back Vlad inserted a needle into Danny taking a sample of his DNA.

"Let this be a reminder Daniel. Until you dump Pandora I am going to beat you up like this every day." Vlad said as he disappeared into his pink mist.

"Oh my god Danny I got to get you home." Tucker said only for Danny to decline.

"No Tucker Call Pandora. I will tell my parents that I went to spend the night with her while I heal up. Besides Now is not the time for me to tell my parents my secret." Danny said in a weak voice.

Pandora's Realm

Pandora was in her room in her fake human form doing what she thought she would never do making herself more beautiful. Normally Pandora didn't worry about her looks as she had no one to impress, but ever since that their last agruement she began to worry.

'I won't lose him to no human girl he is mine! I got to make sure I look my best so he...' Before Pandora could finish her thought her phone rang when she looked at the caller ID she saw it was Danny and smiled.

"Hello Danny how are you doing?" Pandora asked.

"Pandora this isn't Danny, it is Tucker. Before you go into rage mode I need to tell you that Danny is been hurt badly and needs to stay at your place to recover." Tucker said in a frantic voice.

Upon hearing this Pandora eyes began to glow red bright red as she left her realm with her device and went to Danny's location. When she got there she was filled with worry and rage.

"Tucker, I am going to ask you two questions so you better answer me truthfully or you will fill my wrath as well!" Pandora said.

"Ok I will answer whatever questions you want me to answer. Just don't hurt me." Tucker said with fear in his voice.

"Ok now tell me who did this to Danny and why did they do it?" Pandora asked.

"It was Danny's arch enemy Vlad. As for why he said because of you dating Danny no ghosts are coming out of the ghost zone to do this work because they fear for their afterlives. He even threatened to blackmail Danny by telling them the truth about you if he didn't do as he wanted." Tucker said.

"Tucker you call Danny Parents and tell them that Danny is going to be sending the weekend with me. When Danny is better I am going to make this Vlad person sorry he ever laid a hand on my Danny!" Pandora said with fury in her voice.

"Pandora think with your head instead of your emotions for a moment. As far as I have seen you are the only ghost that Danny's parents actually like. If you beat the Vlad up, he will call his best friend Jack and say you beat him up. Then he will expose you and force Danny to break up with you. Meaning he will get what he wants." Tucker said trying to cool off the hot headed Pandora.

Tucker then went on to say "If you want to stay with Danny then you can't play his game if worse comes to worse you will have to tell the truth about yourself to his parents. You have their favor on your side for helping us get rid of the box ghost when he misused your box."

Pandora then pissed up Danny bridal style and used her amulet to take her back to her realm leaving Tucker on his own. Tucker then picked up his cell phone and dialed Maddie's cell phone. Maddie looked at who was on the cell phone and saw it was Tucker.

"Hello Tucker can I speak with Danny please?" Maddie asked.

"About that Mrs. Fenton, Danny told me to tell you he was going to spend the weekend with Pandora. He wanted to tell you himself, but Pandora insisted he come with her." Tucker said.

"I see Danny must really like Pandora. Well you let him know next time he better be the one calling me instead of his best friend. By the way how is Sam doing?" Maddie asked.

"She hasn't been the same since she seen Danny and Pandora kiss for the first time." Tucker said truthfully.

"I know Sam really liked him too. She should have made her move before Danny moved on to Pandora." Maddie said.

"Yeah I know. Well I will give Danny your message and I will talk to you later Mrs. Fenton." Tucker said as he hung up his cell phone.

Pandora's Realm one hour later

Danny opened his eyes to see his girlfrined Pandora in her ghostly form. Upon seeing him open his eyes Pandora smiled.

"Thank goodness you are ok. If you had become a full ghost I would make Vlad's pain 100 times worst!" Pandora said with a bit of fury in her voice.

"Please... Save it... Until I get better. I need... Some TLC From... My girlfriend." Danny said weakly.

"No problem Danny I will make sure you get all the TLC you need." Pandora said in a sweet tone.

Pandora then went on to say "You know that you are the only person to see this sweet side right?"

"Well I am glad... that I don't... get your rage... and anger anymore." Danny said just before he fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile at Vlad's Home

**"Vlad your task will be complete when you get Danny to break up with that wench Pandora. You do that for me, and as I promised I will make Jack Divorce Maddie and you will have her as your queen." **Venus said.

"Please, I would have done this to him anyways since as I told him his relationship with her is ruining my business. That daughter of your is more feared in the ghost zone even more then I am!" Vlad said causing Venus to pull a Pandora.

**"DON'T YOU DARE CALL THAT THING OF MY HUSBAND'S MY DAUGHTER! I WILL NEVER CLAIM HER AS MY CHILD EVER!" **Venus said with fury.

"What you are offering me is a bonus. Besides if she comes after me, I will just waste her and do the ghost zone a favor." Vlad said with a sinister smile.

**"No as much as I would love to see her wasted and gone, if she is wasted her box will go with her. Then all the evil within it will be released on the world. I cursed my worthless husband for doing that."** Venus said.

"Well I am going to have to expose Danny's relationship with her. I know for a fact that his parents don't like ghosts and would force him to break up with her." Vlad said with a smile.

"Keep your promise and She will be your queen" Venus said as she vanished in a cyclone of hearts.

Pandora's Realm the next morning

Danny woke up to find out that his most of his injuries were either completely healed or almost healed. He then looked to see his battle with Vlad left a few new scars that he would have to use his invisibility power to hide from his parents.

'It is good to have a place to heal but I have been with Pandora for over six months why does he try to stomp out my relationship now?' Danny thought to himself.

Danny attempted to move only to find himself sore all over. But at the same time he was happy that he was feeling anything at all in comparasion to yesterday where is body was numb.

"Danny dear are you feeling better?" Pandora asked as she came into the Danny's room.

"Other then feeling sore all over I feel good." Danny answered honestly.

"Danny I was told by your best friend that if I fight Vlad and beat him to within an inch of his life he will reveal me and force your parents to break up with me." Pandora said.

"Well that isn't going to happen. I don't care if he were to expose you or myself the only way our relationship ends is if we wish it!" Danny said.

"They think I am 16 Danny, if they find out the truth that I am over 1,000 years old and a ghost they will do what Vlad wants." Pandora said.

"Our best bet is to remove the cards Vlad has and tell my parents the truth. That way we remove all the weapons or a many as we can." Danny said annoyed.

The Nasty burger two hours later

Tucker was sitting in the Nasty burger eating his triple burger when he saw Kwan and Dash come into the nasty burger holding hands. Tucker seeing this sent one of his nanobots to listen in to their conversation. What Tucker heard shocked him to the core.

"Kwan are you sure this is what you want? I am cool with being gay, but you seem confused." Dash said.

"I am sure Dash. After you gave me my first blowjob I knew there was something there, but what sealed the deal was when you stuck your 12 inch right up my behind." Kwan whispered.

'Oh my god Kwan let Dash suck him off and took... No Tucker don't even finish that thought that is sick and wrong.' Tucker thought to himself.

"So you really are going to dump Star and be my new boyfriend?" Dash asked.

"Hell yeah. While in the past I thought she was attractive, right now I feel nothing for her." Kwan said as he went into a lip lock with his new boyfriend Dash.

"Kwan not in public. Until we graduate we have to stay in the closet and pretend we like females. You know how a lot of people are homophobic." Dash said.

"It is more towards guys dating guys then girls dating girls. I did a project on it last month and my results proved it." Kwan said.

"I don't care about that I want you to leave Star tomorrow. Tell her things aren't working out. I refuse to share you with that girl any longer!" Dash said.

'Wow what till Star finds out about this. She isn't going to be happy one bit.' Tucker thought to himself as he brought back his Nano spy bot.

Star's home twenty minutes later

"Star I have some bad news for you. Your fears are true Kwan is seeing someone else. I won't say who it is thought. I will let the tape speak for itself." Tucker said as Star listened to everything.

The more she listened the more she became upset. When the tape was finished she was on the verge of tears.

"Why would he do this to me? I can't believe I turned him gay! I must have been a really bad girlfriend if I can turn men gay." Star said with her water works working overtime.

"Star that isn't true at all. You went out with me, and I didn't turn gay. In fact, I still pursue the opposite sex even thought I get turned away left and right." Tucker said truthfully.

"When I go to school tomorrow he will dump me and I will be a laughing stock." Star said still crying.

Tucker was about to leave when Star grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Tucker I know I have been a complete bitch to you, but please don't leave me alone right now. I need someone to talk to." Star said in a sincere tone.

"You have Valerie she is your best friend last I remember." Tucker said.

"Please stay with me, I need a male to talk to not a female." Star said looking at Tucker with her tear drenched eyes.

'I know this goes against everything I stand for, but I feel bad for her and... oh who am I kidding even though she treated me like dirt I still feel something for her.' Tucker thought to himself.

"Star I know I shouldn't be doing this, but would you like to go out on a date tomorrow? You know to help you forget about the sting of betrayal?" Tucker asked.

"I know it is a pity date, but I accept. I will see you at noon tomorrow at the ice skating ring don't be late." Star said in her normal voice.

"That the strong independent Star I know!" Tucker said to himself as he walked out the door.

'I never thought I would be going on a date with Star again after last time. Maybe she will be nicer to me this time.' Tucker thought to himself.

Stage out.

Sorry I took so long to update this chapter, but I lost it some time ago, and I haven't took any time to update this story until recently. There are about 5 more chapters to this story before it is complete. What will happen next? Only I know that for now. R and R people.


	8. love and choas

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part 8 of April fools date.

(" ") Character talking

(' ') Character thinking

**(" ") Venus talking**

Manson Residence after school

"Sam I know you had your heart set on that Fenton boy, but you can't let him being with someone else ruin your happiness." Sam's father said trying to get Sam back to her normal gloom levels.

"Sam you are better off without that boy. Besides from what we have seen that Pandora girl is punishment enough for him." Sam's mother said remembering that last few times she saw Pandora go off on him.

'If you only knew what I saw you wouldn't be saying that mom, I lost the chance to have a happy family with him.' Sam thought to herself until she went into her room.

**"No you haven't lost that Sam. Clockwork showed you that future, and it is what is suppose to be. Weather he knows it or not, Danny is your soul mate Sam. What my Apprentice wants, my Apprentice gets, and no one, and I mean no one is going to stop that." **Venus said with pride.

"I am glad you want to help me so badly Venus, But after what I did, even if Danny and Pandora broke up, Danny would never want go out with me." Sam said in a depressed tone.

**"Don't worry about that my apprentice. I have an Idea that will get you what you want, but it is kind of radical. I have never had to use this, but for you my apprentice I will do it." **Venus said with a smile.

"Are you sure it is going to work? I mean thanks to clockwork we can't change the past." Sam said.

**"Oh it will work, but for me to do it, I will need your permission to do so." **Venus said.

"If it gets me the one I am suppose to be destined with, I give you that permission." Sam said causing Venus to smile.

Clockwork's Workshop

"Clockwork, are you see what we are seeing? Thanks to your apprentice not accepting his fate, he will case the downfall of universe itself." Observant number one said.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Clockwork said without any emotion.

"I know he is your apprentice, but you have to break him and Pandora up, and have him get with his chosen mate. It is the only way to save the universe." Observant 2 said.

"No I will not do that. Danny has to make his own choices. I won't influence his choice like I did before." Clockwork said passively.

"So our fate is truly in the hands of a 15 year old boy who is pissed of at his selected mate, and fallen deeper in love with the protecter of all the world's evil? He will never choose correctly. Clockwork you will regret leaving the choice up to him." Observant one and two said at the same time as they vanished out of clockworks realm.

"Danny I know and you know what you must do, and I know what you are going to do." Clockwork said to no one in general in a passive tone.

Venus Realm

"Since my apprentice has given me permission to do this, it is time to unleash my most powerful magic." Venus said as she summoned her power.

"I almost forgot, I am going to need my book of pairings for this one." Venus said as she grabbed her book and focused her strongest love magic.

Within moments Venus started her spell and within 15 minutes the spell has began.

"Here the voice of the lovely Venus the one and only goddess of love! A great wrong has been made in my area, with the two beings of Danny and Pandora! These two break the rules of love so until these to spilt and the wrong is made right, Love for others will unravel like a bad glove!" Venus said as all her magic began went to the center of all universes and began to expand 10 times the speed of light.

"Now to let the half dead one and that bastard child know what I have done. They will rue the day they hurt my apprentice!" Venus said as she vanished from her realm in a whirlwind of hearts.

Fenton works after school

"Pandora, no matter what happens we stick together with or without my parents support. If I must, I will stay with you in the ghost zone, and travel between the realms to go to school." Danny said sincerely.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that Danny, but I am glad you are willing to do that for me." Pandora said shedding a tear of happiness.

Danny then took Pandora's lite blue hand, and walked into his home for the first time since the weekend.

"Mom, Dad, I am home. Sorry I didn't call you to tell you I was staying at Pandora's house." Danny said while still holding Pandora's hand.

"Danny there you are. I know that you and Pandora are getting closer to each other, but that is still no excuse for not calling." Maddie said.

"Mom there is something we need to tell you. Due to problems we don't want to go into, Pandora has something she wants to come clean to you about." Danny said in a nervous tone.

"But first Mrs. Fenton can we go into your backyard." Pandora asked.

"That seems like an ok request." Maddie said as she, Danny, and Pandora stepped into the backyard.

"Now what is it that you want to tell me?" Maddie asked.

"Mrs. Fenton my blue skin isn't a rare skin condition, it is because I am truly a ghost. If you don't believe me, I will show you." Pandora said as she released her human form and changed into the 30 feet tall ghost they saw a couple of months ago.

"Mom don't you have something to say?" Danny asked his mother.

"I have to ask you Pandora, why my son? Aren't there any other ghosts that are your age that you can go out with instead of my son?" Maddie asked not wanting to hurt Pandora feelings.

"I have tried, but none of my past relationships have worked. But there is more to it then that. My father's wife who just so happens to be the goddess of love made it so I would be miserable and alone no matter what I tried. However, Right now I am defying that fate now that I am with Danny. I am for the first time in my afterlife happy." Pandora answered honestly.

No sooner did Pandora say this did Jack come into the backyard overhearing Pandora's confession.

"Pandora, you are dating my son? Normally I would be upset that my son is dating the enemy, but since it is you Pandora you have my blessings." Jack said shocking both Danny and Maddie.

"Jack you are ok with Danny dating a ghost? Ok who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie you remember that day when Pandora helped us beat the box ghost? It was on that day that I knew that there was at least one good ghost in the ghost zone. I know that she will be a good influence on him unlike Sam who talked him into skipping school." Jack said.

"I have to ask you though, Who did Venus pair Danny to be with if you don't mind me asking?" Maddie said.

"Sam Manson. My Father's wife is extremely upset about me defying her will. As a result she is willing to do whatever it takes to get Danny and Sam together even undo all the happy couples she made which is just about everyone in all universes." Pandora said just for Venus to appear out of the sky.

**"That is right morals! I will rip apart your marriages and what's more I will even let them know that it is all your fault! When they find out the truth the whole town will be against you!" **Venus said with a smile.

"Mom I have one more secret that I have been keeping from you. But instead of telling you I will show you." Danny said as two rings appeared changing him into Danny Phantom.

Danny then took a deep breath and proceeded in using his most powerful attack his ghostly wail. Venus instantly got hammered by his attack for a few minutes until Danny stopped.

"I don't care who I am suppose to be with, I heart is with your daughter Pandora like it or not!" Danny said with fury.

**"That thing isn't my daughter and you will not be with her!" **Venus said only for Pandora to grab her.

"You have done enough Damage for one Day Venus, I suggest you find someone else for Sam to be with because after what she done to my Danny he doesn't want her anymore!" Pandora said with fury.

**"Oh he will be with Sam, it is only a matter of time! I have already used one of my most powerful spells to ensure that happens. Even as I speak, my spell is expanding, and coating all universes with it's power. It will break apart any and all relationships, and will let the unhappy beings know that the only way to get back their happiness is for Danny to break up with Pandora and get with Sam! Oh and don't even think about asking Clockwork or Desiree for help, The spell is immune to time and wishes." **Venus said as the wave quickly coated The Earth.

"Venus Why aren't we affected? We are a happy couple" Danny asked.

**"You are immune to it, because you two aren't suppose to be together. Now you two have a choice. You can keep your unnatural relationship and have the all the universes out their suffer, or you Danny can break it off, and make Sam happy again by getting with her, and the spell will undo itself. The choice is yours!" **Venus said as she disappeared in a whirlwind of hearts.

Danny and Pandora then looked and saw Maddie and Jack glaring at Danny and Pandora.

"Danny I said I was ok with you two being together before, but now I am not! You must make Sam happy otherwise no one else will be!" Jack said in a possessed tone.

"Jack is right Danny, because right now, I have the urge to get with Vlad and have him become your new stepdad, and I don't like him!" Maddie said in the same possessed tone.

No sooner did this happen did a ghost portal open, and just about every ghost in the ghost zone minus the ghost king, Phantom, the observents, and Clockwork came out.

"We will destroy this world if we can't have our love! You can't stop us all Child, even with Pandora's help!" Technus said.

"Technus you were dating someone? You hate emotions!" Danny said.

"He did until he met me! I was happy and now because of you, I lost it!" Desiree hissed.

"Don't you all get it, It is Venus who did this not me! She is the one who unleashed this spell!" Danny said trying to reason with the angry mob of ghosts.

"We know that, and we also know that the only way that it can be undone is if you leave Pandora and willingly go back to Sam!" The box ghost said.

"You are the hero, do what you must, otherwise the enire universe will go without love! Without love, there will be no future generations, and the universe will collaspe!" Pointdexter said.

"Pandora, we have a stop to make! Let's go to my Guardian's realm!" Danny said as Pandora took Danny hand, and flew into the portal that the ghost were coming out of.

Clockwork's tower thirty minutes later

"I was expecting you Danny, to answer your question there is nothing that I can do to help you, and Venus's spell is absolute. What she didn't tell you was that in order for the spell to reverse one of you would have to relinquish their memories of the other while the other has to keep them. It would be her choice.

"If I know her, she would have chosen me to do so. It fits well since if I forget while Pandora remembers, it would make Pandora suffer more." Danny said sourly.

"Danny I am not going to force you to make a choice you don't want to do, What you do is entirely your choice." Clockwork said in a emotionless tone.

"Some choice. I have to choose between the love of my life and having the universe destroy itself, or losing my love to go back to the backstabber and save this universe." Danny said annoyed.

"So what is your decision Danny? Will you let all universes end for you love, or will you give up the one you love for the mate Venus has originally chosen for you?" Clockwork asked.

Danny thought about it for a moment and came to a decision.

"Clockwork I have decided what I am going to do. The woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with will be...

Stage out.

So ends part eight of April fools Date. What will Danny do? Will he relinquish his memories of his Pandora and get with Sam the women he who was chosen for him by Venus, or will he Stay with Pandora and let all universes collaspe on themselves? Find out in the final chapter of April fools date. R and R people.


	9. Accepting your fate

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their owner. Enjoy the final chapter of April fools date.

"Pandora, I want to know do you love me?" Danny asked.

"I love you with all my being. You are the first being to ever see the real me and make me believe in love." Pandora said sincerely.

"Pandora I am sorry, but our relationship must end here. I love you with every ounce of my being, But I am not selfish enough to let an entire universe die out because of it." Danny said with a tear coming out of his eye.

"Danny are you saying that you are leaving me?" Pandora asked in shock.

"Yes Pandora. For the sake of the universe we have to break up, and I have to be with Sam." Danny said in a defeat tone.

Pandora at this moment felt like her heart went ten rounds with Pariah Dark without any protective gear. She wanted to be upset with Danny, but she couldn't. She knew that he didn't want to leave her, but for the sake of the universe he had chosen to think like Danny Phantom and not Danny Fenton.. Upon hearing this Venus popped into the Clockworks watch tower and was met with two sets of glowing red eyes.

"Normally I wouldn't care what was going on, but for once in so many years I am truly pissed off with you Venus." Clockwork said.

"Venus I am ready to except my fate for the sake of the universe. All I ask is that I can keep my memories of Pandora. I mean if you want her to suffer what better way then to let her know she had love but never remember it?" Danny said trying to sway the love goddess.

**"No I will erase your memories of this and let Pandora keep her's as I planned since it would Pain her more to know that her love is with the one I chose for him as well as she can't escape fate!" **Venus said smiling.

"Venus if I ever see you again after this, I swear I will end your existance like you should have been ended a long time ago!" Pandora hissed.

"Venus do what you got to do, but make sure you undo the love spell you cast!" Danny said.

**"Don't worry mortal once you are with Sam the spell will reverse itself and order will be restored."** Venus said calmly.

Venus then brought Sam to clockwork's tower who was in tears still. When Sam saw Danny she wanted to run away but Venus stopped her.

**"Sam Danny has something he wants to say to you. Go on Danny Tell Sam what you have to tell her."** Venus said.

'I am sorry my love, but if I don't do this the universe is done for.' Danny thought with a tear in his eye.

Venus then fed the Danny the words she wanted him to speak to her to make Sam dry her tears, and within moments Sam smiled for the first time in months.

"So Sam I should have asked you this months ago, but will you be my girlfriend?" Danny asked with a really heavy heart.

"Yes Danny I will be your girlfriend, but on one condition when we become 18 I want us to be married and making that future I saw a couple months back a reality!" Sam said with tears of joy in her eyes.

'I swear Venus when I get my hands on you I will end your career Danny was suppose to be my husband not Sam's!' Pandora thought sourly.

"Venus it is done. Now reverse what you done now!" Danny shouted.

Venus smiling then said the reverse spell to reverse the effect, but when she tried to do it, the spell didn't work.

"If you are wondering why your reversal spell isn't working it is because even though they are together like you wanted, Danny's heart is still with Pandora. They both have to be committed to each other heart, body and soul, but since Danny's heart belongs to Pandora the reversal won't work. Now the people of the universe will wipe themselves out with the exceptions of me, you, Danny, and Pandora." Clockwork said passively.

"Wait a minute what is going on? You never told me that the end of the universe would happen." Sam said to Venus.

**"I told you the Idea I had was pretty radical. Danny in order to save the universe you must give your heart to Sam. Other wise all living things are done for."** Venus said.

"Not quite done for. All those who found love with someone because of you will be done for. Those who haven't found love by your hand will be spared. That means that there will be four beings left. You, me, Danny and Pandora." Clockwork said.

"Danny how could you do ask me out when you don't have your heart set on me?" Sam asked with tears in her eyes.

"I was doing what the hero would do. Give up my shot of true love for the lives of everyone else. That is what the good guy would do." Danny said honestly.

"Venus there is a way to save the universe still but you are the only one who can do it. You must recast the first spell only have it that Pandora is the one Danny must be with. Otherwise the only person you will have to be with will be me." Clockwork said without any emotion.

**"Even if I could do that, I would rather die then give that thing the satisfaction to know that I gave in to her!" **Venus said with spite.

"Well if the universe dies with the exception of Danny, Pandora, and me you will be out of a job. You can't influence the love of Pandora or anyone with her DNA. Think about it, a world that has nothing but Pandora's DNA in it passed down. Your power will be worthless and you will no longer exist. So what will it be your existance or your pride your choice." Clockwork said for the first time smiling.

**"Sam I am so sorry I couldn't give you the once you wanted. I am a failure as a Mentor. As for you though, you will become the new goddess of love since I will die." **Venus said to Sam.

"But how? I will die as well?" Sam asked.

**"Gods and goddess can't die unless they can't do their duty. By making you the new goddess of you will be able to influence love and unlike me you won't have worry about my weakness since you won't have it. I now pass on everything I learned and know on to you. Use it well Sam."** Venus said as she became a whirlwind of hearts.

Thw whirlwind then surrounded Sam and within moments Sam went through a change. Her clothes changed from their usual form into a Black and Purple dress. Sam's hair grow and went down to about Jazz's length and lastly Sam gained the goddess glow.

**'Good bye Sam, I will always be with you in your dreams. I love you like the daughter I never had.'** Where Venus's lasts words before she disappeared from the living world.

"Danny while my mentor had that pride that wouldn't let her right the wrong she made, I don't. I will right the wrong she did." Sam said as she dug into her new power and found the reversal spell.

Within moments Sam used the modified spell to change it so Danny and Pandora could be the key to reversing the spell. 5 minutes later the Spell Venus had placed on the universe was reversed and everyone started to calm down.

"Thanks Sam, you save humanity something I couldn't do. For that I thank you." Danny said sincerely.

"Does this mean you forgive me Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yes I forgive you Sam, but my heart still belongs with Pandora. Sorry Sam, but that is how it is." Danny said sincerely.

"Sam even though your mentor wasn't the kindest being I known, you brought out the best in her for the short period of time she existed." Clockwork said sincerely.

"Well I am going to have to do the right thing and the first thing is to give humanity and every race in the universe the choice to choose who they love instead of me doing it just like you did Danny." Sam said with with a frown.

"Sam even though she was Self centered, she wasn't really evil. I mean she did care enough about you to make you the new goddess of love so you wouldn't die. I hope that she finally finds peace." Danny said sincerely

After story

Danny and Pandora got married when Danny turned 18. He now lives with his wife Pandora where she is currently studying to follow is dream of becoming a astronaunt Although with his powers he doesn't need the training.

Sam now the new goddess of love spends her time surprisingly as a normal eighteen year old girl. Even with the power of love on her side she knows that she will never have her first love.

Tucker as Venus said ended up getting married to Star. After there first Date things surprisingly went well for them although they will never know that It was Sam who helped them through the rough moments.

'Tucker I may not find love, but you deserve it more then anyone my friend' Sam thought as did her deed.

Dash, and Kwan tried to get married but due to the Mayor's new law the two couldn't get married. Now the two are trying to find a state that will bound them together in gay marriage.

Lastly Vlad has finally found love with the last person he expected Dora Madanly. They now have two children together and are happily married.

The end

I hope you enjoy this fanfic because I enjoyed writing it. For all those who wanted a happy ending well you got it. At first I was going to go with the Sad ending meaning Danny would be with the mate chosen by Venus, but at the last minute I decided against another repeat of the sad ending so I came up with this happy one. R and R people.


End file.
